Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlas
by Dreweed
Summary: A short but epic duel featuring Yusei and Jack. The short scenario is written in play format.


_**Author's Note: **__(Teehee...I was bored...) I just thought I'd make one of those epic duels on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Lel~ Oh yeah...and I made up some cards...but they're not all that OP. My first Fanfic. Enjoy~_

-oOo-

Yusei vs. Jack

Jack: I'll take the initiative to go first, Yusei! Draw! I summon my Mad Archfiend in Atk mode! I end my turn with 2 Face-downs.

Yusei: Alright, it's my move! Draw! I summon out my Speed Warrior! Speed Warrior attacks and I activate it's special effect! During the turn it is Normal summoned, when it battles, its Atk points are doubled! I attack with Speed Warrior! And because Mad Archfiend is selected as an attack target, it's automatically switched to defense! Hah! It's defense is the most vulnerable!

Jack: Argh, damn it!

(Speed Warrior destroys Mad Archfiend)

Yusei: I end my turn with one Facedown!

Jack: My move, Yusei! And I'll make sure I'll make you regret that you haven't inflict a single damage yet! Draw! I summon a monster known as Twin Sword Marauder! Now, I play a Facedown! Summon Change! When I normal summon a Level Four or below monster onto my side of the field, I can change the battle position of one monster on your side of the field! I choose Speed Warrior!

Yusei: But Jack...that's giving me a solid defense against your attack...

Jack: Shut up, Yusei! I know what I'm doing! I attack with my Twin Sword Marauder! And I play its effect! It inflicts piercing damage to a defense position monster, and when it successfully destroys it by battle, it can attack once again!

Yusei: Oh no!

Jack: Hahah, Yusei, you can never win against me, the King! Jack Atlas! Go, my Marauder! Shred his defense to pieces and carve a chunk of his Life Points out!

Yusei: Not so fast, Jack, cuz I'm playing a Facedown...Scrap Iron Scarecrow! Now, you won't be able to destroy my monster and you won't be able to attack twice. In fact, you won't be inflicting any damage to me.

Jack: Aargghhh...You're wrong, Yusei! I will inflict damage to you!

Yusei: What?

Jack: Cuz I'm playing my other Facedown! Battle Trap Reflector! You see, during the battle phase, when you activate a Trap card, I get to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to your Life Points for each Trap you've played!

Yusei: Aaaaaarrrgggghhhhh! (LP becomes 3000)

Jack: Haha! I end my turn with a Facedown. Do you see how powerless you are before me, Yusei!? You're nothing but trash!

Yusei: Is that so? Well, I guess I'll prove you wrong! Draw! I play a Spell card, One For One! By sending my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard, I'm Special Summoning out my Level Eater!

Jack: Feh, you're playing with little bugs, now, Yusei! You're such a punk! How disappointing!

Yusei: The only one disappointed here is me! Because you're still not seeing what I'm about to do! I normal summon out my Junk Synchron!

Jack: Another piece of JUNK! That's why you AND your deck are trash!

Yusei: I activate its effect! I bring out my Quillbolt Hedgehog! Now I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron, my level 1 Level Eater, my level 2 Speed Warrior, along with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! I Synchro Summon, the Stardust Dragon!

Jack: What?! Hehehe...it's still not as strong as my Red Dragon Archfiend and it will never be!

Yusei: Oh yeah? Well how about you show out that Red Dragon Archfiend first?

Jack: I will! Later!

Yusei: Well I won't wait for you cuz Stardust Dragon is ready to take out that Twin Sword Marauder of yours! Go! Shooting Sonic!

Jack: Not so fast! I play my Facedown! Fiendish Chain!

Yusei: Oh no! This is bad!

Jack: It is for you, Yusei! It's my move now! Draw! I activate a perfect Spell card! Synchro Effect Damager! When a Synchro Monster's effect on your side of the field is currently negated, I can inflict damage to you equal to that monster's Atk points!

Yusei: No!

Jack: Yes! Now feel the wrath of your own monster!

Yusei: (Ahhhhh! Life Points drop down to 500)

Jack: Farewell, Yusei! Cuz I'm creating your doom! I'm Special Summoning out my Flare Tiki! You see, when I successfully inflict effect damage to you, I can special summon this card from my hand and inflict 400 points of direct damage!

Yusei: Noooo! (Life Points become 100)

Jack: Now I'm Normal Summoning out my Dark Resonator and I think it's time for some Tuning! I'm tuning my level 3 Dark Resonator, level 2 Flare Tiki, and my level 3 Twin Sword Marauder to summon my very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend! Now, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Stardust and show him who's boss!

Yusei: I don't think so! I'm activating Damage Warrior's Special ability from my hand! When I'm about to take a battle damage of 500 or less, I can Special summon it from my hand and end the Battle Phase!

Jack: Argh! You're only delaying your loss, Yusei! Your Life Points are extremely close to 0 and I'm still at full power! There's nothing you can do in this situation! Just give up!

Yusei: I'm not giving up until the very end! Draw! (smiles) I'm summoning out my Level 1 Mono Synchron! I play its effect! When it tunes with another monster, the other monster's level automatically becomes 1! So now Level 2 Damage Warrior becomes level 1 and gets a Tuning from Mono Synchron! I Synchro Summon, the Formula Synchron! Now I play its effect and draw a card from my deck! Draw! Now, because I successfully Synchro Summoned during this turn, I get to bring out my Synchro Magnet from my hand! Now I'm special summoning out my Boost Warrior from my hand from controlling a Tuner monster! Now, I'm tuning my Level 3 Synchro Magnet with my Level 1 Boost Warrior to summon out my Armory Arm! Now, for the grand finale! I'm tuning my Formula Synchron with my Stardust Dragon to bring out the SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!

Jack: Oh no! This is bad news!

Yusei: Oh it is, alright! Cuz I'm equipping my Armory Arm to my Shooting Star to give it an extra 1000 Atk boost!

Jack: An Atk of 4300?!

Yusei: That's right, Jack. And I plan on using every single ounce of it! Go Shooting Star! Attack his Red Dragon Archfiend! Stardust Mirage!

Jack: No! My Red Dragon Archfiend! Agh! (Life Points drop down to 2700) But my Life Points are still way above yours, Yusei!

Yusei: I don't believe so...

Jack: What?

Yusei: You see, when a monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys an opponent's monster by battle, the opponent would take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!

Jack: What?! NO! That means I-

Yusei: Lost! Now, just like how you've made me suffer from Stardust's wrath, I'd like to introduce to you your own monster's wrath!

Jack: NOOOO! (Life Points drop to 0)

Yusei: Win

Jack: Loss

~Merp~


End file.
